Big Brother
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Future fic. Alex Kiriakis finally visits Salem! Everyone is happy to see him. When Sonny overhears Alex talking on the phone, he gets suspicious. As it turns out, Alex wasn't in Salem for just a social visit. He has a secret. A secret that could put his family in danger. Rated for language and violence.


**I've been wanting to do this for a while. I can't believe we haven't met Sonny's brothers yet! So, here we are! This takes place in 2015. Melanie is back in Salem; Sami, EJ, Johnny, and Sydney already left.**

Things have changed over the course of Arianna's second year. Her mother went to prison for murder, her grandmother, Aunt Sydney, Uncle Johnny, and her step-grandfather left Salem.

Melanie made her triumphant return to Salem earlier in the year much to the elation of Daniel, Maggie, Abby, Parker, Will, and Sonny.

Speaking of Maggie, since Nick's murder, she started feeling a little guilty for favoring Nick over Will and Lucas. They're Hortons too, after all. And regardless of that hatchet article Will wrote in True Vista, he wasn't a pariah like he thought he would be. At least he regrets it.

That's not to say there isn't drama in Salem. There's ALWAYS drama in that smallish town. But we'll save that for another time.

This particular day, Sonny was hard at work, however, he was a little preoccupied. That didn't go unnoticed by his husband.

"You seem preoccupied." Will noted as Sonny set Will's coffee down.

Sonny sighed and sat down. "My brother Alex is coming to town today."

"Sonny, that's exciting!" Will said as he tied Arianna's bib. "I'm anxious to meet this mysterious brother of yours who you barely see or talk about."

"Yeah…" Sonny stared off.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Will asked.

Sonny sighed. "He told me not to tell our parents or Uncle Vic that he's visiting."

"So? He wants to surprise them." Will shrugged.

"Then why tell me and not our family? If he wanted to surprise everyone, why wouldn't he want to surprise me?" Sonny asked.

"What are you getting at?"

"He's up to something." Sonny said simply. He perked up and gasped. "Wait a minute. Mom and Dad's anniversary is coming up. Maybe he's planning something big for them."

"That's keeping positive." Will encouraged. He started feeding Ari.

"Sonny!"

The two looked up to see a handsome young man resembling Sonny, beaming, and walking towards them.

"Hey, Al!" Sonny stood up and embraced his brother.

"How you doing, bud?"

"Good. Good to see you, man." Sonny pulled away.

Alex turned to Will and Ari. "This, uh, this your husband and stepdaughter here?"

"Yeah. Alex, this is Will and his daughter Arianna. Will, this is my brother Alex."

Will shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Alex. Sonny's told me all about you."

"Nothing embarrassing, right?" Alex winced playfully.

Will chuckled. "No."

"Excuse me, can I get a refill over here?" A customer called to Sonny.

"Sorry. Duty calls." Sonny apologized.

"Oh, hey, don't worry about it. It'll give me a chance to get to know my new brother-in-law and stepniece." Alex waved a hand.

Sonny shrugged and smiled. "Okay. I won't be long."

Alex took Sonny's seat and sighed. "So…Will…Sonny tells me you're a writer?"

"Yeah. I write articles for the Salem Spectator." Will replied. "I'm also brainstorming ideas for a novella."

Alex nodded. "Cool. You know, I have to say, I never imagined my brother with a guy like you. I pictured him with an adventurous daredevil. You must have done a number on him."

Will did not know how to answer that. So, he cleared his throat. "So, what brings you back to Salem?"

Alex hesitated, then shrugged. "I miss my family, you know? And…I kind of miss your great-grandmother's famous chowder."

"Ah." Will nodded. "Are you still an engineer?"

Alex hesitated again. "Yeah…that didn't really work out."

"Oh. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Hey, shouldn't _I_ be the one to get to know _you_?" Alex asked, laughing nervously.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Okay…just thought we could get to know each other, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I'm kinda boring, so…not much to tell except that I've climbed almost every mountain in Europe, kayaked through the fjords of Norway, skied on the French Alps, and swam part of the English Channel." Alex smiled. "I…got tired and almost drowned, but, a boat saw me, so…"

"That definitely does not sound boring." Will commented.

Sonny came back over. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Alex replied. He stood up. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh. Okay. I just clocked out." Sonny replied. He turned to Will. "I'll see you at home."

"Okay. See you." Will kissed Sonny and watched the two walk off.

"Let me guess: old boyfriend?"

Will jumped slightly and turned to see Melanie. "No, actually, his older brother Alex."

"Oh." Melanie nodded and sat down. "He's hot."

Will chuckled. "Yeah…"

Melanie gave him a strange look. She gasped. "Will! You don't have a crush on your brother-in-law, do you?"

"What? God, no! I wouldn't do that to Sonny." Will cried. "It's just that…there's something off about Alex."

"How so?"

"He deflected all my questions, and hesitated when I asked if he's still an engineer." Will replied. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Hmm." Melanie nodded. "Well, it can't be that bad, right? Sonny and his brothers were raised away from 'the life' of the Kiriakis crime family."

Will nodded. "True."

XXX

"I thought you said you didn't want anyone to know you're in town?"

Sonny and Alex stood outside the Kiriakis Mansion. Alex shrugged. "I changed my mind. Figured people are gonna find out anyway. May as well surprise the Kiriakises now."

"Wise choice, young man." The brothers turned to see Victor walking up behind them, smiling.

"Hey, Uncle Vic!" Alex greeted, smiling. They hugged. "How's life treating you?"

"Pretty well. Yourself?" Victor asked.

"Good. I just thought I'd visit. I haven't been here in…wow- seven years?"

"Well, I'm glad you did." Victor replied. "Let's go inside and say hi to your parents and Maggie."

The trio walked inside as Adrienne walked down the stairs. "Oh my god- Alex?"

"Hey, Adrienne!" Alex hugged his stepmother. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at a meeting with one of his clients. He should be home soon." Adrienne replied. "Is Beth here, too?"

"Uh, no. We broke up." Alex shrugged.

"Oh." Adrienne nodded. "Why?"

"Smooth." Victor muttered and walked into the living room.

Adrienne glared after Victor, then turned to Alex, who sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it, Adrienne."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm here if you need to talk." Adrienne smiled.

"Thank you."

The door opened and in walked Justin. "Alex!" They laughed and hugged. "Well, it's about time you visited!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So, how's work?"

"Good! And you? How's that engineer company?"

Alex hesitated, then saw Maggie walk in. "Hey! Who is this young, spring of beauty here?"

Maggie blushed and shook her head. "Oh, stop." She hugged him. "Oh. How have you been?"

"I've been great, Aunt Maggie. How about you?" Alex asked.

"Doing great!"

"That's great news!" Everyone turned to see Brady talking on the phone, oblivious to everyone else there. "Great, well, let me know by Friday. Okay, bye." He hung up and looked around. "Uh…is this an intervention?"

"Nope. It's a family reunion." Victor replied and gestured to Alex.

"Alex! Hey!" Brady greeted happily. "It's great to see you."

"Great to see you, too." Alex replied.

"Well, since we're all here…" Victor handed a glass to everyone. "a toast! To Alex, who finally decided to grace us with his presence after all these years."

"Hear, hear!" Everyone raised their glass.

Alex put on a smile. '_Oh, I so do not deserve this….'_

Justin tapped Brady on the shoulder and cleared his throat. "I believe you owe me five bucks."

"For what?" Adrienne asked.

"We made a bet when the boys left Salem years ago: how soon will they be back?" Justin explained. "Brady bet ten years, I bet it would be less than that."

Brady scowled and dug out his wallet. "Never bet with a lawyer."

"This definitely calls for a celebration. Let's have a big breakfast tomorrow morning with the whole family!" Maggie suggested.

"Yeah!" Adrienne agreed. She pulled out her phone. "I'll text Hope."

Alex slinked back next to Sonny. "Well…" He sighed. "I forgot how big the Kiriakises were on family reunions."

"Would you have come home if you remembered?" Sonny smirked.

Alex chuckled and put his arm around Sonny's shoulders. "Of course, baby brother."

'_I just hope they don't find out why I'm really here.'_


End file.
